


You (Don't) Know

by Camikila



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, JongTae mentioned, M/M, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: "They were..." Kibum looked at him, face flushed in embarrassment, "you know."Minho gave him a look. "I don't know. They were what?" He couldn't be more confused, if he's being honest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for SHINee before but since I've recently gotten back into them I figured I'd give it a shot. Hopefully I did them justice.

"-Whatever, you know what I mean." Kibum rolls his eyes but levels a bright smile up at Minho from where he's sitting.   
Minho thinks that he really doesn't know what Kibum means but he likes that smile so all he does is nod. Kibum seemed pleased by his reaction anyways so Minho put it out of his mind.

~

"Taeminnie and Jjong have been getting really close, you know?"  
Minho doesn't say it but he doesn't know at all. Instead he's staring at Kibum like he's lost his mind.  
'Whats that got to do with you showing up here at 2am?" He asks slowly and Kibum just scoffs and pushes past him to get in the apartment. Minho doesn't mind though, and with the way Kibum makes himself comfortable, it's clear Kibum knows this too.

~

Kibum is really close and Minho is fascinated by the way his eyelashes flutter. Kibum is absurdly pretty and it's really not Minho's fault that he's not paying attention to whatever Kibum is saying to him.  
"Do you know what I mean?"  
He wants to answer, to redeem himself a bit but he can't seem to get anything past his lips. Kibum seems to take his silence as affirmative. It isn't until Kibum is settled in the bed and asleep that Minho speaks. "I really don't know what you mean at all." He says it hushed and not a little in awe as Kibum snuggles closer to him in sleep. He doesn't know but he has an inkling of an idea and he ends up staying awake the rest of the night in thought.

~

Kibum had stormed into the practice room looking irritable. It wasn't until practice was done and the two of them were the only ones who hadn't left yet that Minho thought to ask what Kibum had been upset about.  
"Taemin and Jonghyun." He looked vaguely uncomfortable. "They were..." Kibum looked at him, face flushed in embarrassment, "you know."  
Minho gave him a look. "I don't know. They were what?" He couldn't be more confused, if he's being honest.   
"Having sex!" An exasperated Kibum all but shouted, rolling his eyes. "Loudly. Same as the other night."  
Oh. Minho thinks he might know now.

~

"You know, I really like this."  
Minho looks down at Kibum who's head is in his lap and smiles.  
"I didn't know." He admits sheepishly.  
Kibum frowns up at him in confusion before realization dawned on his eyes. Turning to his side, facing away from Minho, he snuggles in closer. "Well now you do."  
Minho snorts at that and brings a hand up to trace the slight flush on Kibum's cheek. He hums in agreement and goes back to paying attention to the drama they're watching.

~

"I don't know about this, Minho." Kibum complained quietly. If Minho hadn't already been certain, he'd doubt himself because of that tone.  
"I do. I know this is risky, that we could get in a lot of trouble." That didn't set Kibum at ease so Minho continued, taking Kibum's hands in his. "I know it's worth it though."  
He kisses Kibum then, soft and warm and overwhelming. It cemented in him all the things he hadn't known he'd known. Like the way he was totally in love with Kibum, or the way Kibum was utterly in love with him. When the kiss breaks and they're both breathless, Minho thinks maybe he'd known all along.

~

"I love you."  
"I know. I love you too."


End file.
